Himawari -Bunga Matahari-
by natsucchii
Summary: Hinata bagaikan Yamato Nadeshiko, ditambah lagi ia pandai menggambar komik. Namun sayang, ayahnya tidak mengizinkan Hinata menggambar lagi. Hinata harus fokus karena akan dijadikan penerus rumah sakit ayahnya. Sementara itu Naruto, orang yang mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Hinata, mengajak Hinata agar melanjutkan komiknya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya... AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Haro minna~ saya author baru di fanfiction. Ini fanfic pertama saya. Pairingnya NaruHina. :D

Mohon bantuannya, yah! \(^o^)/

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat 40 sore. Matahari yang semula terbit dari sebelah timur pun perlahan mulai menyingsing ke arah barat. Suasana seusai jam pelajaran terakhir di gedung SMA –Perguruan Konohagakuen terlihat begitu ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang bergegas menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan kesunyian di belakang gedung olah raga. Di sana terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang bersandar di tembok menatap birunya langit tak berujung yang bergradasi dengan gumpalan permen kapas putih –yang terlihat lembut— yang disebut awan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

.

"Hyuuga-san, ada perlu apa memanggilku ke sini?"

Pemuda yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang dan gadis itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan menatap iris biru langit itu dengan tatapan penuh arti kepada pemuda yang tepat ada di hadapannya. Helaian rambut kuning lembut pemuda itu berkibar, terayun oleh semilir angin musim semi yang harum. Harum bunga sakura yang kini mekar dengan sempurna, _sakura mankai_. Gadis berponi rata pun menundukkan kepalanya seraya menarik-narik rok lipitnya. Dia malu. Wajahnya pun merona. Dia mencoba menahan gejolak yang ditimbulkan oleh desiran darahnya yang bertambah cepat. Rasa _deg-deg-an_ pun tak terelakkan.

"Hyuuga… -san?" pemuda itu memanggil namanya lagi. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dikumpulkannya, gadis berparas ayu itu mengangkat dagunya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

.

"A-ano… Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya aa- aku…"

.

.

.

"… aku menyukaimu."

.

.

* * *

**Himawari -Bunga Matahari-**

_**Chapter**_** 1**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei owns NARUTO

Warnings: AU, OOC

Fanfiction written by: Natsucchii

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di kantin.

"Hey, Teme! Di sini!"

Itu adalah sapaan yang superkeras dari pemuda bermarga Uzumaki kepada sahabatnya yang superterkenal seantero Perguruan Konohagakuen yang menjadi 'buruan' mulai dari para siswi SD sampai Mahasiswi, _The most handsome_, _the coolest_, and _the smartest boy_ abad 21, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn? _Ngapain_ teriak-teriak, _baka na _Dobe?!" jawab Sasuke sarkastik kepada temannya itu.

"Huh, kau ini," kata Naruto dengan senyuman –ralat— cengiran ceria andalannya. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan 'prosesi' yang sangat dia tunggu saat jam istirahat tiba. Makan Ichiraku Ramen langganannya di salah satu kedai di kantin. Kedai milik paman Teuchi dan anak gadis sematawayangnya, Ayame-neechan.

"Kudengar dari Sakura, kemarin kau dapat panggilan dari Hyuuga Hinata, ya?"

"Hn? Ya." Naruto langsung berhenti menyantap ramen kesukaannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Heh? Lalu, apa jawabanmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kemudian menyeruput sekotak _milkshake_ tomat _low fat_ yang dia pegang.

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Dia berkata, 'Aku tak butuh jawaban, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja padamu' dan langsung berlari. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tak memahami apapun tentang gadis Hyuuga itu."

"HEEE~, kau tak suka Hinata-chan?" Kiba yang sedari tadi sedang asyik makan '_Bentou special'_ buatan Nee-channya pun tiba-tiba ikut menyahut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak seberapa mengenalnya. Berbicara dengannya pun tak pernah," Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Hn, jangan sendu begitu, Dobe. Raut wajahmu itu seperti orang tak berguna saja," ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa dan menepuk pundak Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong pada semangkuk ramen superjumbo yang tinggal separuh di hadapannya, tidak melanjutkan prosesi yang selama ini digemarinya. Melihat sikap Naruto yang aneh –tidak seperti biasanya— itu, Sasuke pun melirik ke arah Kiba seakan bertanya, 'Dia _kenapa_?'. Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sejak kapan nafsu makan Naruto berkurang?

…ooo…

…ooo…

Semenjak gadis Hyuuga itu mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Naruto yang biasanya ramai itu berubah jadi anak pendiam. Dia selalu berpikir, bisa-bisanya seorang Hyuuga Hinata, _Yamato Nadeshiko_ yang pemalu itu jatuh cinta kepada pemuda berambut kuning menyala seperti dirinya. Kali ini Naruto melanjutkan 'pikirannya' sambil berjalan di sepanjang taman di gedung SMA Perguruan Konohagakuen. Alhasil, dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa setumpuk kertas dan buku-buku.

.

GUBRAK

.

"Maa- af…" suara lembut pun mengalun di telinga Naruto. Si empunya suara itu hanya menunduk dan mulai memunguti lembaran kertas bergambar yang tercecer di rerumputan hijau itu.

"Aa, Hyuuga-san? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku melamun tadi," kata Naruto menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dengan sigap, Naruto pun langsung membantu Hinata membereskan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan jatuh. Hinata diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang sibuk menata kertas-kertas itu. Sapphire bertemu violet. Violet pun tersentak melihat tatapan lembut dari sapphire terhadapnya. Banyak sekali hal yang tak dapat diartikan dari debaran yang dirasakan keduanya saat ini. Menyesakkan napas.

.

"Ini karyamu?" tanya Naruto _nyengir_ sambil membuka-buka halaman salah satu buku yang berserakan itu dan mulai membacanya dari halaman paling depan.

"Ya."

"Aku tertarik dengan _storyboard_ _manga-_mu ini. Boleh aku meminjamnya?"

"Aa- ano… sebenarnya aku akan membuangnya. Tapi jika Naruto-kun mau, ambil saja," suara Hinata pun mengalun dengan segala kegugupan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Eh? Hontou ni? Gambar sebagus ini kau berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik wajah 100% tak percaya akan apa yang telah Hinata katakan padanya.

"Ya. Itu untuk Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Ayahku melarangku menggambar komik dan melukis supaya aku bisa fokus dengan pendidikanku karena aku akan dijadikan penerus rumah sakitnya. Dia juga membuang semua sketsa dan alat menggambar komikku. Namun, buku itu satu-satunya yang tak dapat ditemukan oleh Ayah… Aku sudah berjanji padanya, aku takkan mengecewakannya. Karena itulah, hari ini aku bermaksud membuang buku tersebut."

"Kejam," _ceplas-ceplos_ Naruto menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

"Meski begitu, aku sangat bangga dengan ayahku. Dia dokter yang hebat. Dia juga lah yang terus merawatku semenjak kematian ibuku saat melahirkan adikku, Hanabi," tukas Hinata diikuti senyuman lembut yang menggantung di wajahnya. Hati Naruto tersentak, bibirnya terasa kelu saat mendengar pernyataan polos dari Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tidak bisa lagi berkata apapun kepada gadis di hadapannya itu. Gadis yang kemarin lusa mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya dan membuat hatinya begitu gelisah karena ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto –yang tidak populer— ditembak seorang gadis manis dan lugu yang sifatnya beda 180 derajat dengannya, seorang _trouble-maker_ selalu yang penuh dengan semangat membara masa muda, senada dengan Rock Lee.

.

"Hyuuga-san…" Naruto memanggil nama gadis itu. Sesungguhnya jauh di lubuk hatinya dia ingin bertanya pada Hinata 'Mengapa kau menyukaiku?'. Namun, Naruto hanya menyimpan pertanyaan yang membuat gelisah hari-harinya itu. Dia tahu saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Ne?" jawab gadis Hyuuga polos sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara denganmu. Hehe," kata Naruto disertai tawa kecil yang terpaksa –untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan di dalam hatinya—.

"Umh? Memang _ke- kenapa _kalau berbicara denganku?" wajah Hinata pun merona.

"Aku sedikit _deg-deg-an_," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Baru kali ini Naruto berbicara berdua dengan seorang gadis dan dia tidak biasa. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan membaca _storyboard manga_ milik Hinata, berharap debaran di jantungnya bisa sedikit mereda. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya ketika kau berada di dekat orang yang sudah 'mengungkapkan perasaan'nya padamu. Pasti agak tidak enak hati dan uh, malu, bukan?

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan '_deg-deg-an_' dari Naruto menjadi _sweatdrop_, _blushing_ berat. _Deg-deg-an_, itu juga yang sebenarnya Hinata rasakan saat ini. Setelah Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto, dia bingung bagaimana harus bertingkah ketika betemu dengan pemuda yang telah ditembaknya. Dan hal yang ditakutkan Hinata pun terjadi… Hari ini Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Hinata menyesal telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… Maaf. Lupakan saja apa yang pernah kukatakan waktu itu," kata Hinata sambil memeluk erat buku-buku dan tumpukan kertas itu, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dalam tanda tanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam, tak mengejar gadis itu. Hanya menatap pundak Hinata yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan menghilang dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa dia selalu lari, sih?"

…ooo…

…ooo…

Dibolak-baliknya buku tulis bersampul bunga lavender tersebut, dilanjutkan dengan pandangan matanya yang mengalir, menyusuri panel demi panel _storyboard manga_ yang telah dibuat oleh si gadis berponi rata yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Lekukan garis yang tipis namun tegas telah menciptakan karya yang rapi, meskipun itu hanya sketsa komik yang ditulis seorang gadis pendiam. Ya, Naruto sedang membaca _storyboard manga_ yang telah diberikan Hinata padanya. Rasanya seperti sedang membaca komik _shoujo_ karya komikus profesional seperti Watase Yuu-sensei. Komik yang ditulis gadis itu mudah dibaca dan dimengerti.

"Ne, ceritanya tentang seorang gadis yang menyukai teman masa kecilnya, ya... Namun, teman gadis itu lupa ingatan akan gadis itu. Cerita cinta… Khas komik _shoujo banget_, _deh_," komentar Naruto sambil membaca storyboard manga itu.

.

.

"Narutooo, sudah waktunya makan malam _dattebane_~!" suara –ibu Naruto— pun terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, aku akan segera turun, Okaachan." Dengan malas, Naruto pun bangkit dari persinggahan favoritnya itu. Kasur empuk. Memang Naruto tergolong anak yang hiperaktif dan ceria ketika dia berada di luar rumah –di sekolah misalnya—. Namun, sikap hiperaktifnya itu menyusut menjadi 0% ketika Naruto berada di rumah. Bisa-bisa Naruto tepar jika harus berurusan dengan jurus maut 'Habanero Berdarah' milik ibunya. Jadi, Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya di rumah dengan tidur. Ya, tidur.

.

Dua puluh buah anak tangga sudah Naruto lewati. Di ruang makan –yang menyatu dengan dapur— itu, dia melihat ibu dan sepupu perempuannya yang sedang menyiapkan minuman. Makanan pun sudah tersedia di meja. Tamagozushi, unagizushi, tenpura, sukiyaki… semua terlihat bersinar di mata Naruto. Terlebih lagi, aroma sukiyaki yang menggoda iman (?) pun tercium, membuat insting Naruto yang tadi sempat hilang pun kembali menyala. Langsung saja Naruto duduk di kursi dan mulai menggenggam sumpitnya, bersiap untuk menyerbu sukiyaki yang siap dinikmati bersama nasi hangat dengan asap yang mengepul di atasnya.

.

PLAKK

.

"_ITTAI_! Kau _apaan sih_, Karin!" Respon Naruto sambil mengusap-usap cap tangan merah membekas di tangannya. Pukulan ganas dari Karin.

"_Baka_! Kau harus menunggu Ojichan dulu! Kita makan bersama," jelas Karin berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi ya nggak perlu sampai _mukul_, _kali_.. Kau memang sepupu yang SANGAT MENYEBALKAAAAAAN! GENIT!" teriak Naruto penuh rasa sebal.

"Huh, kau _BAKA_. _Cowok_ DAYA TARIK 0%," balas Karin tak mau kalah sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"APA KAU BI-!" Tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulut Naruto dari belakang.

"Hei, ada apa _dattebane_?" Ibu Naruto tersenyum. Namun senyumnya itu… Mengerikan. Naruto pun langsung diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan ibunya, duduk manis dan menunggu ayahnya –yang baru saja pulang kerja— datang ke ruang makan.

"Nah, begitu kan manis, Naru-chan?" ledek gadis pintar berkacamata itu dengan suara lembut kemudian menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya dan duduk di samping kursi Naruto.

"Awas kau."

.

.

"Gochisousama deshita!" Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kamarnya, sedangkan yang masih di meja makan _cengo_ melihat kelakuan Naruto. Ayahnya, Minato hanya bisa _geleng-geleng_ melihat kelakuan anak lelaki sematawayangnya itu. Hari ini Naruto makan cepat. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya, yang selalu menunggu hidangan penutup.

"Karin, apa kamu tahu Naruto _kenapa_? Hari ini dia aneh sekali," tanya Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Dengar-dengar, dia dapat panggilan dari gadis Hyuuga si _Yamato Nadeshiko_…" jawab Karin.

"Wow," Minato ber-wow-ria.

"Masa remaja yaa…" semua yang ada di meja makan pun tertawa.

…ooo…

…ooo…

Suara gedung olah raga begitu riuh karena hari ini pelajaran olah raga kelas 2-1 dan 2-4 bersamaan. Suara sepatu yang berdecit karena bergesekan dengan lantai pun terdengar amat khas. Ya, materi pelajaran olah raga hari ini adalah basket.

"Hey, Teme! ke sini!" teriak salah seorang pemuda, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil 'Teme' pun mem-_passing_-kan bolanya kepada pemuda itu. Sementara itu, siswi-siswi yang menonton pun bersorak-sorai meneriakkan nama idolanya, Sasuke, dengan begitu bersemangat. Mendengar sorakan dari fans-fansnya di sebelah, Sasuke pun menoleh. Matanya menemukan sosok yang dicintainya di kerumunan gadis-gadis itu, bunga sakura di musim semi, Haruno Sakura. Sakura menggerakkan bibirnya seakan mengucapkan sepatah kata kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang bisa membaca gerakan bibir Sakura mengepalkan tangannya sambil berkata 'Ganbarimasu!'. Lalu, semua gadis itu berteriak lebih keras ketika melihat senyuman kilat Sasuke –yang sebenarnya untuk Sakura—. Namun, tiba-tiba…

.

DUAKK

.

Seorang gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri memandangi salah satu siswa yang bermain basket pun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri karena terkena sambitan bola basket Naruto. Siswi-siswi lalu mengerumuni gadis itu.

"Hei, itu kan _Yamato Nadeshiko_!"

"Gawat sekali kalau ada Neji-kun di sini dan tahu kalau sepupunya terluka!"

"Hei, cepat panggilkan petugas di ruang kesehatan!"

Kepanikan pun terjadi di gedung olah raga. Sementara sang tersangka, Naruto, membubarkan kerumunan gadis-gadis yang ingin melihat keadaan sang korban, Hinata. Dengan sigap meski sedikit terengah-engah akibat permainan basket tadi, Naruto menggendong dan berlari membawa Hinata menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Di ruangan serba putih itu, suasananya begitu damai karena hanya ada dua orang saja. Ruangan itu memang diharuskan agar setiap pengunjungnya tidak ramai, ya, namanya saja ruang kesehatan. Orang yang pertama sedang terbaring di kasur, seorang lagi sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak samping kasur tempat berbaringnya orang pertama. Hampir tiga jam orang kedua ini duduk di kursi itu, apa pantatnya tidak sakit? Ya, pertanyaan bodoh.

Kelopak mata Hinata yang terpejam pun membuka. Mata violetnya menangkap suasana serba putih. Hinata yakin dia berada di ruang kesehatan. Ah, Hinata juga ingat bahwa tadi dia terkena sambitan bola ketika dia sedang memperhatikan Naruto dari pojok arena. Dipalingkannya wajah manisnya ke samping. Dia menemukan Naruto seperti halnya Putri Salju yang terbangun dan menemukan pangerannya. Pipi Hinata kembali merona. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan pun berkeliaran di benaknya, 'Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan di sini? Apa Naruto-kun menungguku sedari tadi? Kyaaa~ aku maluuuu'. Naruto yang menunduk pun menyadari adanya gerakan dari Hinata dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa sengaja, mata Naruto dan Hinata bertemu. Satu poin lagi yang membuat mereka _blushing_.

"Hyuuga-san, kau sudah sadar? Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Uhm, _daijoubu._"

"Huaaaah, syukurlah…" Naruto pun menghembuskan napas kemudian tersenyum. Hinata memandangi wajah yang tersenyum lega itu, wajah pemuda yang amat dia sukai. Meski terus menjadi _stalker_ saat pelajaran olah raga, Hinata tidak pernah melihat senyuman Naruto sedekat dan seperti yang dia lihat saat ini. Entah mengapa hati Hinata tiba-tiba terasa hangat.

.

Naruto teringat akan sesuatu dan mengambil sebungkus roti kare yang dia beli di kantin, kemudian menyobeknya menjadi dua bagian. "Kau lapar?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan satu bagian roti kare yang lain kepada Hinata. Hinata menerima roti itu dengan canggung.

"Terima kasih…" Hinata pun melahap roti itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Naruto. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto memandangi wajahnya. Sambil mengunyah roti tersebut, samar-samar Naruto tersenyum tipis dan suasana pun menjadi senyap.

.

.

"Oh iya, meski aku tahu kamu dan kamu tahu aku, kita belum pernah berkenalan, kan?" Hinata pun menengadahkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya tertunduk saat mendengar suara Naruto yang memecah kesepian ruang kesehatan.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kamu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyuuga... Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata kemudian tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Naruto. Naruto pun kembali tersenyum, membuat Hinata juga melukiskan pelangi di wajahnya yang merona.

"Baiklah!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak riang seakan sifat aslinya seratus persen terlahir kembali.

"Hinata-chan, jadilah komikus bersamaku!"

"EEEH?!"

.

.

.

Tsuzuku~

Bersambung~

.

* * *

*) Sakura mankai= Pohon sakura yang bunganya sudah mekar seluruhnya

**) Yamato Nadeshiko= Sebutan untuk gadis idaman, sempurna jika dijadikan isteri

***) Storyboard manga= Sketsa komik Jepang. Biasanya digambar di buku tulis ataupun buku sketsa

* * *

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga yang saya baca. Judulnya Love Comic Lesson (judul Indonesia). Saya tidak sepenuhnya mencontoh komik tersebut. Saya _re-edit_ ceritanya. :D

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya! Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Himawari **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya…**

"Baiklah!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak riang seakan sifat aslinya seratus persen terlahir kembali.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, jadilah komikus bersamaku!"

"EEEH?!"

.

.

* * *

**Himawari -Bunga Matahari-**

_**Chapter**_** 2**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei owns NARUTO

Warnings: AU, OOC

Fanfiction written by: Natsucchii

* * *

.

.

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari mobil penjemputnya. Dia sudah sampai di rumah. Rumah megah yang menjadi saksi bisu tumbuhnya gadis kecil hingga menjadi gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang yang kini ada di depan pintu rumah itu. Ya, dia adalah Hinata. Hinata kemudian membuka pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Tadaima," ucap Hinata menandakan bahwa dia telah kembali ke rumah. Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Ayahnya belum pulang. Di rak sepatu terlihat sepatu yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari ukuran sepatu Hinata. Hinata yakin, adiknya Hanabi, telah pulang.

"Oneechan, okaeri," suara datang dari lantai atas. Suara derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian terdengar. Hanabi kini ada di hadapan Hinata yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Hinata-neechan sudah makan? Ayo makan bersama!" ajak Hanabi kepada kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Hanabi-chan, _gomen ne_. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat dulu ya…" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang lembut.

"_Un, daijoubu_. Hanabi makan dulu ya, Kak!" Hinata pun mengangguk dengan disertai senyuman yang mengembang di pipinya. Kemudian, Hinata menanjaki anak tangga dan bergegas menuju ke ruang tidurnya.

.

.

Hinata menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang empuk. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata menggulingkan dirinya, membentangkan lengannya, dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru pucat. Hinata bingung. Di benaknya, ajakan Naruto untuk menggambar komik terus bergema. Sebenarnya Hinata begitu ingin menggambar lagi, menggambar ulang _storyboard manga_-nya di atas kertas manuskrip, menggambar _background_, dan menempelkan _screentone_ untuk memberi tekstur pada gambarnya. Namun, Hinata teringat dengan janjinya kepada ayahnya. Bingkai foto kecil yang terpajang di meja samping tempat tidurnya pun ia ambil. Hinata memandangi foto yang terdapat di bingkai tersebut. Foto yang terdapat potret dirinya, adiknya, dan ayahnya sedang tersenyum bersama. Hinata memeluk foto itu erat-erat dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya…

…ooo…

…ooo…

Perguruan Konohagakuen—Gedung SMA—

—Jam pulang sekolah

"OOOOOIIII! HINATA-CHAAAAAN~" teriakan melengking terdengar dari arah depan, dari arah gerbang sekolah. Di sana terlihat Naruto dan sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata pun mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri Naruto. Kebetulan sekali, ada hal yang ingin Hinata sampaikan kepada Naruto.

"Permisi, Sasuke-san, boleh aku meminjam Naruto-kun sebentar?"

"Hn, Dobe satu ini bukan milik siapa-siapa, kok. Pinjamlah sesukamu atau kalau mau, ambil saja," Sasuke pun mendorong punggung Naruto.

"Kau kejam, Teme!" Naruto pun tertawa, hafal sekali rupanya dengan sifat Sasuke yang selalu menutupi kebaikannya dengan menjadi cuek dan terlihat kejam.

"Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi jangan di sini, ya!" dengan wajah yang merona, Hinata menarik lengan Naruto dan menggiringnya (?) ke belakang ruang olah raga, seperti saat Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

.

'Katanya _nggak_ seberapa kenal dengan Hyuuga, tapi sudah sampai sedekat itu ternyata. Cepat sekali perkembangannya. Hn, baguslah,' batin Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis memandangi punggung Naruto dan Hinata yang semakin menjauh itu. Dia ingin sahabatnya itu bahagia karena Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengambil orang yang disukai Naruto yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" panggil gadis berambut merah muda bagaikan bunga mungil yang bermekaran di musim semi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke kemudian berlari menghampiri gadis itu kemudian menautkan tangan mereka. Terasa hangat. Oh, _Kami-sama_… Sasuke sungguh bersyukur bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan mungil yang bertaut dengan tangan besarnya di tengah musim semi dengan bunga sakura –senada dengan nama orang yang dicintainya— yang perlahan berguguran ini.

.

.

.

"Tentang komik itu…"

"… maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk tanpa memandang mata Naruto. Hinata tak berani.

"Komikmu benar-benar bagus! Sayang kalau kamu berhenti," timpal Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Hinata.

"Ayah akan sangat marah jika dia tahu aku mengingkari janjiku."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan secara diam-diam atau kamu akan menyesal! Kamu akan membenci masa depan sesuai kehendak ayahmu dan berkata, 'Mengapa Ayah _nggak_ mengizinkan aku melakukan hal yang kusuka?' Kamu berhak menentukan hidupmu sendiri. Jangan menyerah!" tambah Naruto dengan suara yang lantang. Naruto memegang pundak Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata yang kaget pun menengadahkan wajahnya. Mata mereka pun bertemu. Dari kedua bola mata beriris violet itu, Hinata bisa menangkap kesungguhan yang terpancar di iris biru langit Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar serius tentang hal yang dia ucapkan. Hinata tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang seserius ini.

"Sampai saat ini, kamu masih menyukai menggambar, kan? Karena itulah kamu _nggak_ sanggup membuang _storyboard manga_-mu dan malah memberikannya kepadaku."

"Aku pun menyukai komikmu…" senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah Naruto. Dibukalah tas Naruto dan diserahkanlah kembali _storyboard manga_ itu kepada Hinata, pemilik aslinya. Hinata menerima _storyboard manga _itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca dan dia tak sanggup menahan tangis yang pecah dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

"GYAAA~! Hinata-chan, jangan menangis…" sikap Naruto yang tegas dan terlihat _keren_ pun berubah drastis –menjadi agak _lebay_—ketika melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya yang terisak. Saputangan! Oh, beruntung Naruto membawanya kali ini. Segera Naruto memberikan saputangan jingga muda itu kepada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih. A-aku… aku mau mencobanya sekali lagi. Tapi, mungkin akan ketahuan ayah lagi…" ucap Hinata.

"Kamu benar-benar mau menggambarnya?" Naruto menunjukkan senyuman cerianya.

"Un." Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Naruto pun menggandeng tangan Hinata tanpa canggung. Kelihatannya Naruto sudah benar-benar kembali ke kepribadiannya yang awal, atau Naruto sudah melupakan pernyataan cinta Hinata waktu itu?

"Tunggu! Naruto-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata panik. Namun, Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaan Hinata.

'Uuh, seenaknya saja… Naruto-kun benar-benar sukses mengacaukan perasaanku dan meruntuhkan keteguhanku untuk tidak menggambar. Namun, kata-katanya itu ajaib…' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

"TARAAAA! Kita sudah sampai," Naruto pun membuka pintu geser ruangan yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya ruangan ini sudah lama tidak terpakai, sedikit berdebu. Ruangan yang jarang tersentuh.

"Dulunya ruang ini adalah ruang audio visual, tapi sekarang jadi gudang. Gambarlah di sini!"

"Terus, kalau kamu taruh peralatan komikmu di sini, ayahmu _nggak bakal_ tahu!" jelas Naruto dengan penuh semangat kepada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam melihat apa yang telah Naruto lakukan untuk dirinya. Di dalam benak Hinata, dia bertanya-tanya, 'Mengapa Naruto-kun jadi sebaik ini dan memedulikan aku, bahkan sampai menyemangatiku sampai seperti ini? Padahal harusnya karena pernyataan cintaku itu, dia sedikit menjauh dariku. Dia pasti tidak enak hati ketika bertemu denganku saat ini, tapi dia menutupinya.' Hinata pun memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin seseorang memaksakan diri melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

"Naruto-kun, _kenapa_ kamu begitu peduli denganku?" tanya Hinata. Entah mengapa Naruto yang tadi terlihat begitu bersemangat tiba-tiba terdiam karena pertanyaan Hinata tersebut.

"… Semua itu karena aku ingin melihat komikmu selesai!" Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata. Pernyataan Naruto itu sukses membuat pipi Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merahnya.

…ooo…

…ooo…

Hinata sudah menelepon sopir pribadinya untuk tidak menjemputnya dan Hinata juga telah mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Hanabi bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat karena akan pergi ke toko buku. Dengan berjalan kaki, Hinata pergi bersama Naruto ke toko buku yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya. Di toko buku tersebut, Hinata membeli berbagai peralatan menggambar komiknya, seperti kertas manuskrip, _screentone_, tinta hitam, tinta putih, dan pena dengan berbagai macam mata pena; _G-pen_, _saji-pen_, _school-pen_, dan _maru-pen_. Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat, padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu kegunaan peralatan menggambar komik yang dipilih Hinata untuk dibeli. Yah, menurut Naruto, besok saja dia menanyakan kepada Hinata masing-masing kegunaan peralatan itu.

Ketika Hinata membawa belanjaannya ke kasir, Hinata melihat ada selebaran pencarian komikus baru Shogakukan. Di selebaran itu tertulis bahwa karya yang menang akan diterbitkan menjadi sebuah _tankoubon_. Hal ini berarti jika Hinata menang, dia akan memulai debutnya sebagai seorang komikus, seperti yang diharapkan oleh Hinata. Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya, Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menunjukkan selebaran itu.

"Whoaaa, Hinata-chan! Kau harus ikut ini! Aku yakin kamu bisa menang!"

"Iya, _deadline_-nya tiga bulan lagi. Aku harus cepat mengerjakan manuskripku," kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Hinata benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan kembali hal yang sangat dia sukai sejak lama.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat mengerjakan manuskripmu! Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Boleh," Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Naruto —lagi—.

Karena urusan belanja sudah selesai, Hinata dan Naruto bergegas keluar dari toko buku. Langit sore yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi kelabu, menandakan hujan akan turun. Hujan pertama di musim semi. Hinata yang selalu ingat membawa payung pun lupa. Kalau Naruto? Demi Kami-sama, Naruto memang sudah terbiasa tidak membawa payung. Angin pun berhembus, menerpa rambut Hinata dan Naruto hingga berayun. Butir tangisan hujan perlahan jatuh di atas aspal yang kasar dan tidak pernah tidur itu. Naruto langsung melepas _blazer_-nya dan membentangkannya untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari kebasahan akibat rintik hujan tersebut. Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata menuju ke tempat berteduh yang paling dekat, rumahnya, sekaligus untuk mengeringkan baju Hinata yang kini basah kuyup.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Naruto pun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri nasai," Kushina pun bergegas menuju pintu masuk.

"Okaachan, ini temanku. Tadi kami dari toko buku dan kehujanan, jadi aku membawanya ke sini."

"_Sumimasen_, saya Hyuuga Hinata, _douzo yoroshiku_," Hinata mengucapkan salam perkenalan dan membungkukkan punggungnya –atau yang biasa disebut _ojigi_. Itu adalah kebiasaan orang Jepang—.

"Hinata-chan, _yoroshiku ne._ Ayo cepat masuk!" Kushina pun memberikan handuk kepada Naruto dan Hinata untuk mengelap air hujan yang menempel di pakaian dan rambut mereka agar tidak menetes di lantai.

"Karin, bisakah kau meminjami Hinata-chan pakaianmu?"

"Baik, Obachan." Karin pun bergegas menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambilkan baju ganti untuk Hinata.

"Terima kasih dan saya mohon maaf karena merepotkan." Hinata kembali ber-_ojigi_. Hinata benar-benar tidak enak hati ketika berada di rumah Naruto. Ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata berkunjung ke rumah teman, apalagi teman laki-lakinya. Ditambah lagi, ini rumah pemuda yang dia sukai –Uzumaki Naruto—.

_._

Setelah mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan oleh Karin, Hinata segera keluar dari kamar mandi rumah keluarga Naruto itu. Ibu Naruto pun mengajak Hinata untuk makan malam bersama. Hinata dan Ibu Naruto menuju ke ruang makan. Di sana ada Naruto, Karin, dan ada juga seseorang berambut kuning bermata biru –senada dengan Naruto—. 'Mungkin orang itu adalah ayah Naruto,' pikir Hinata dalam hati. Dengan canggung, Hinata duduk di kursi dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hinata-san, ini, minum dulu _ocha_-nya untuk menghangatkan badanmu," ucap Karin sambil memberikan Hinata segelas teh hijau panas.

"Terima kasih banyak…" ungkap Hinata kepada Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Karin, aku mau juga. Aku kan kehujanan," rengek Naruto melihat hanya Hinata saja yang diberi teh hijau panas, sedangkan dia tidak.

"Kau ambil saja sendiri_, baka_! Jadi _cowok _kok manja. _Nggak_ berguna tahu, _cowok _manja _kayak_ kamu."

"HEI! Aku kan minta baik-baik, jelek!" Naruto berbicara tanpa kendali, padahal ada Hinata di hadapannya. Hinata memutuskan untuk menunduk ketika menyaksikan 'perang' antara Naruto dan Karin.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar setiap waktu makan malam," Minato dengan senyumnya yang 'wow-_keren_-sekali' mencoba memisahkan ketegangan di antara Karin dan Naruto yang terjadi hampir setiap hari itu. Kalau tidak Naruto yang mencari gara-gara, pasti Karin lah yang menyulut api Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan ketidaksopanan mereka berdua, ya," Kushina yang sedari tadi menahan jurus 'sinis'nya pun ikut angkat bicara.

"_Hai, daijoubu desu yo_," Hinata tersenyum manis.

.

"Itadakimasu."

Mereka berlima mulai makan malam. Makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Naruto benar-benar mengingatkan Hinata akan kebersamaan dengan keluarga yang telah lama tidak dia rasakan. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya selalu pulang malam dan terlihat kelelahan sehingga Hinata dan adiknya tidak berani mengganggunya. Sebenarnya Hinata kesepian semenjak sosok ibu tercintanya dipanggil Tuhan sebelas tahun silam. Hinata yang saat itu berusia enam tahun tumbuh tanpa belaian kasih ibundanya. Hanya ada sosok ayah hebat yang mendidiknya dengan disiplin hingga Hinata selalu menjadi juara kelas dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah akhir ini. Kehangatan yang dirasakan Hinata ketika bersama dengan keluarga Naruto ini sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Keluarga Naruto dan Hinata telah selesai makan malam. Hinata ingin membantu membereskan meja makan. Namun, ibu Naruto melarang Hinata karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Hal itu berarti Hinata harus segera pulang. Minato pun menyuruh Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke rumahnya karena setelah hujan begini, jalanan biasanya sepi sehingga harus ada yang melindungi Hinata. Ya, satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengantar Hinata hanyalah... Naruto.

"A-ano… Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku menitipkan peralatan menggambar ini padamu?" Hinata menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibelinya di toko buku tadi.

"Tentu saja." Naruto meletakkan bungkusan tersebut di atas meja di ruang tamu. Kemudian berlari ke arah teras.

" Ayo berangkat!"

.

.

Dengan sepeda yang memiliki keranjang di depannya, Naruto membonceng Hinata menyusuri jalan yang sedikit becek karena diguyur hujan. Hinata duduk menyamping, memeluk pinggang Naruto supaya tidak jatuh. Jantung Hinata berdebar begitu kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia dibonceng oleh anak laki-laki. Untuk mencoba menghilangkan _deg deg-an_ yang dia rasa, Hinata menengadah ke arah langit, lensa matanya mencoba menangkap kilauan bintang yang terlihat pada hitam kelabu yang menyebar. Namun, Hinata tidak dapat menemukan kilauan bintang yang ia cari karena malam masih terlihat mendung, padahal hujan telah selesai. Bahkan, bulan pun enggan menampakkan wajahnya setelah tangisan langit itu mengalir dengan deras. Hal yang benar-benar aneh adalah Naruto dan Hinata merasakan udara hangat melingkupi mereka, padahal udara sehabis hujan ini terasa dingin. Hinata memandangi punggung lebar Naruto yang kini sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

'Apa yang dirasakan Naruto-kun, yaa? _Kami-sama_, inikah yang dinamakan kehangatan yang dibagikan orang lain? Hangatnya merasuk sampai ke dalam hati…'

.

.

.

Tsuzuku~

Bersambung~

.

* * *

*) Kertas manuskrip= Kertas yang digunakan untuk menggambar manga. Kertas ini disertai border dan ukuran —seperti pada penggaris— yang berwarna biru muda dan border ini takkan terlihat ketika manga itu dicetak

**) Screentone= Stiker tekstur. Digunakan untuk memberi warna kelabu atau memberi tekstur pada manga

***) _Tankoubon_= Manga yang dibukukan

***) _Obachan_= Bibi—bedakan dengan _Obaachan_= Nenek—

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

Uwaaa~ YATTO owarimashita!*_tepar_*

Entah mengapa saya merasa chapter ini aneh _banget_… OTL *_pundung_ sambil _mainin_ pasir _pake_ jari membentuk wajah Naruto-kun*

Next chapter – Hinata dan Naruto mulai menggambar komik, lho! Mau tahu bagaimana serunya? Tunggu chapter 3, ya! :D

.

Terima kasih banyak karena telah me-review Himawari chapter 1! Saya terharu... (TAT)

Oiya, ini adalah balasan review bagi yang tidak login.

**Dey chan**

Terima kasih banyak! Ah, sebenarnya itu bukan salah ketik. Saya memang ingin menuliskan pukul 3 lebih 40 sore. Ini sudah _update_ kilaaaaaat! XD

**Vidie**

Salam kenal Vidie! Terima kasih telah membaca dan me-_review_ fic pertama saya. Ini udah apdet kok, ASAP :D

.

Oiya, Natchan mau mengucapkan…

**SHINNEN AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU~ \(^o^)/**

Selamat tahun baru 2013! Semoga di tahun ini, kita bisa menjadi lebih baik daripada tahun sebelumnya, aamiin yaa Allah.

.

.

Akhir kata, mind to R&R? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Himawari **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya…**

Ketika Hinata membawa belanjaannya ke kasir, Hinata melihat ada selebaran pencarian komikus baru Shogakukan. Di selebaran itu tertulis bahwa karya yang menang akan diterbitkan menjadi sebuah _tankoubon_. Hal ini berarti jika Hinata menang, dia akan memulai debutnya sebagai seorang komikus, seperti yang diharapkan oleh Hinata. Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya, Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menunjukkan selebaran itu.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa, Hinata-chan! Kau harus ikut ini! Aku yakin kamu bisa menang!"

.

.

* * *

**Himawari -Bunga Matahari-**

_**Chapter**_** 3**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei owns NARUTO

Warnings: AU, OOC

Fanfiction written by: Natsucchii

* * *

.

.

Matahari berada lima puluh derajat dari permukaan tanah. Menara jam yang berdenting pun menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih tiga puluh menit. Bel yang menandakan seluruh pelajaran berakhir pun terdengar di seluruh area perguruan Konohagakuen, termasuk di gedung SMA. Ini menandakan langkah awal usaha Hinata untuk menjadi komikus tepat akan dimulai. Dengan langkah yang riang dan ringan –tidak seperti biasanya— Hinata mengendalikan kakiknya agar sampai di ruang yang terletak di sebelah selatan gedung SMA di lantai dua, ruang audio visual yang kini menjadi gudang.

Hinata pun membuka pintu geser ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur di salah satu bangku yang ada di ruangan itu dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Kini Hinata tahu alasan Naruto begitu paham tentang seluk-beluk ruangan yang kini Hinata pijaki sehingga Naruto menyarankan Hinata untuk menggambar di sini. Ruangan ini adalah tempat membolos Naruto. Itulah yang bisa Hinata simpulkan. Hinata kemudian mendekati bangku yang ditiduri Naruto. Hinata bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup dan wajah tenang Naruto –yang biasanya penuh semangat— ketika tertidur sudah cukup untuk membuat napas Hinata sedikit sesak dan _deg-degan_. Sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya, telapak tangan mungil Hinata mengelus pundak pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu dan mengucapkan "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun" untuk membangunkan sang pangeran dari mimpinya.

Iris biru langit itu pun terbuka, pengelihatannya yang sebelumnya mengabur pun kini bisa melihat sosok berparas indah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hinata-chan, hoaaaaaahm…" Naruto menguap dengan lebar di hadapan Hinata. Hinata hanya memasang wajah _innocent-_nya ketika melihat sosok yang disukainya itu. Melihat kejadian langka itu, Hinata berpikir bahwa Naruto seperti anak rubah lucu yang baru bangun dan mencari induknya. Naruto baru sadar bahwa dia telah menguap di depan Hinata, dia malu.

"Maaf, aku menguap tadi. Hehehe," ujar Naruto dengan ringisan kecil sambil meletakkan tangannya pada rambutnya.

"Un," Hinata mengangguk.

.

"Ano, Naruto-kun… ta-tadi kamu membolos? Mengapa?" tanya Hinata gugup. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang sensitif bagi Naruto –yang kini tertangkap basah membolos oleh Hinata—. Harusnya Hinata tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain yang bukan urusannya, sama seperti yang ayah Hinata ajarkan padanya. Namun, Hinata tidak bisa melihat orang yang disukainya membolos pelajaran. Membolos adalah hal yang tabu bagi Hinata –si Yamato Nadeshiko— yang rekor kehadirannya selalu 100%. Membolos pelajaran merupakan hal yang merugikan diri sendiri mengingat tujuan bersekolah adalah untuk mencari ilmu.

"Aku bosan," jawab Naruto seadanya sambil menatap Hinata sekejap dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Entah mengapa suasana di antara mereka kini berubah drastis. Tak ada senyuman di wajah Naruto.

"Kalau ada pelajaran yang sulit, kita bisa belajar bersama kalau Naruto-kun mau. Karena Naruto-kun telah membantuku sampai seperti ini, aku merasa juga harus membantu Naruto-kun. Belajar itu menyenangkan," kata Hinata kepada Naruto sambil menyulam senyuman pada paras cantiknya.

"Begitukah?" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati Hinata. Hinata pun tersentak. Senyuman yang tadinya mengembang pun sirna melihat tatapan intens Naruto terhadapnya. Merasa wajahnya kian memanas dan bersemu merah, Hinata kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang lembut pun tergerai jatuh searah gaya gravitasi. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengusap kepala Hinata dan mengacak-acak poni ratanya. "… mohon bantuannya, ya!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut dibarengi Hinata yang menengadahkan kepalanya karena kaget akan reaksi Naruto. Iris violet muda Hinata bisa menangkap jelas senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Naruto. Begitu dekat.

.

"Hinata-chan tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merona, tuh…"

"Uhm! _Daijoubu daijoubu_. Naruto-kun tidak lupa membawa peralatan menggambar yang kutitipkan kemarin, kan?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak lupa, kok!" Naruto merogoh tasnya dan menemukan bungkusan yang dititipkan Hinata kemarin, ketika Hinata singgah sebentar di rumahnya saat hari hujan.

"Ayo mulai menggambar!"

.

.

"Hm! Jadi ini manuskripnya! Sekarang kamu mau gambar di sini dengan pena?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar sambil memegang satu pak kertas manuskrip yang Hinata beli kemarin.

"Bukan. Mula-mula buat sketsa kasar dulu pakai pensil mekanik karena biasanya _nggak_ langsung digambar dengan pena," jelas Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Sou ka…" tanggap Naruto kemudian membolak-balik pak kertas manuskrip itu. Apa yang dia cari? Hinata memandangi Naruto yang kini sedang serius mengamati hal-hal yang baru saja dia ketahui, sesuatu yang sebelumnya asing dalam hidupnya, menggambar.

Kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian, Naruto pun menyahut, "Hinata-chan, ada yang bisa kubantu?" dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, penuh dengan semangat yang membara. Aura semangat pemuda berambut kuning menyala pun terasa oleh Hinata. Hinata sedikit berpikir. Untuk masalah menggambar, semuanya masih bisa dia lakukan sendiri. Bagaimana Hinata harus mengatakannya pada Naruto? Padahal Naruto sudah sesemangat ini mendukungnya.

"Maaf… Mungkin saat ini belum ada," jawab Hinata dengan berat hati.

"Begitu… Jadi nggak ada yang bisa kubantu, ya!" tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di pojokan, duduk dan melipat kedua kakinya. Seperti perilaku yang dilakukan oleh orang yang putus asa. _Pundung_ di pojokan. Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang kecewa pun berpikir keras. Memikirkan langkah apa dalam membuat komik yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang belum berpengalaman dalam menggambar.

.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kamu menempelkan _screentone_? Itu akan sangat membantuku." Akhirnya Hinata menemukan solusi atas kegalauan Naruto karena tidak bisa membantu apa-apa dalam proses menggambar manuskrip komik Hinata. Naruto berusaha mencerna perkataan Hinata, '_screentone_?' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Sepertinya Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan pun keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Jadi _begini_, Naruto-kun… _screentone _adalah stiker tekstur. _Screentone_ digunakan ketika kita ingin memberikan tekstur pada manuskrip."

"_Gimana_ cara pakainya?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Mula-mula, potong _screentone_ sedikit lebih besar dari bagian yang mau ditempel. Lepaskan _screentone_-nya dan tempelkan di tempat yang diinginkan dengan lembut. Lalu, dipotong menggunakan _cutter_ agar tidak keluar dari garis ilustrasi. Lepas potongan bagian yang tidak diperlukan tadi. Kemudian, taruh kertas bersih di atas kertas manuskrip dan gosok dengan ujung benda pipih agar screentone-nya menempel. Selesai!" Hinata mempraktikkan bagaimana cara menempel _screentone_ kepada Naruto dengan begitu tenang. Naruto _manggut-manggut_ saja melihat demo yang dilakukan Hinata. Hal itu cukup mudah untuk dilakukan. Naruto mulai optimis.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku latihan dulu!" Naruto melipat lengan panjang seragamnya sampai sesiku.

"Semangat, ya…" pesan Hinata kepada Naruto.

.

Hinata pun duduk di depan bangku yang diduduki oleh Naruto. Bangku mereka saling berhadapan. Hinata bisa melihat jelas Naruto yang ada di hadapannya sedang serius berlatih menempelkan screentone pada kertas ilustrasi bergambar. Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya juga harus berusaha seperti Naruto. Tiga bulan _deadline_ bukan waktu yang lama. Apalagi Hinata sudah lama tidak menggambar. Apakah gambarnya masih seindah dulu? Apakah garis gambarnya akan kaku? Apakah Hinata bisa menggambar manuskrip dengan baik? Kira-kira itulah yang Hinata pikirkan. Dengan pensil mekanik yang berada di tangan kanannya, Hinata mulai menggoreskan grafit pensil tersebut di atas kertas manuskrip. Hinata memulainya dengan menggambar halaman pertama storyboard manganya. Semua perasaan Hinata tertuang dalam goresan pensilnya. Karena itulah, Hinata merasa lubang di hatinya perlahan tertutup. Sangat menyenangkan bisa menggambar lagi. Hinata memang benar-benar menyukai menggambar komik.

…ooo…

…ooo…

"Uwaaa, aku telah menyelesaikan sepuluh halaman manuskrip." Hinata meletakkan pensil mekaniknya kemudian meregangkan otot di lengannya yang sedari tadi berperang setelah lama dijajah oleh perintah ayahnya yang tidak memperbolehkannya menggambar.

"Lihat dong, gambarnya!" Naruto yang sedang asyik berlatih menempel _screentone_ pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ba- Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata gugup. Naruto yang menerima sepuluh lembar manuskrip Hinata pun mulai mengamati hasil karya Hinata bagaikan kritikus seni yang handal.

"Ah, badan cowoknya kaku kayak boneka," celetuk Naruto dengan jujur, demi kebaikan Hinata.

"Begitulah… aku nggak bisa menghadapi cowok. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Mungkin alasan yang terucap dari bibir mungil Hinata itu ada benarnya. Hinata adalah gadis pemalu dan kurang suka bersosialisasi. Karena itulah Hinata amat jarang berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis, kecuali dengan ayahnya dan sepupunya yang kini sedang duduk di kelas penghujung –kelas 3—, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hm, biar aku jadi modelmu! Kamu bisa menggambarnya setelah melihat badan _cowok_, kan?" suatu ide segar pun terlintas di pikiran Naruto yang sebelumnya gersang itu. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan si gadis berponi rata, Naruto melepas Blazer sekaligus dengan kemejanya.

"Kyaa! Na- Naruto-kun kok copot baju, sih?" Hinata yang kaget pun menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

"Kamu akan tahu tubuh _cowok_ kalau aku copot baju."

"Be- begitu, y- yaaa?" Hinata mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya, tidak yakin.

"Ini mau dicopot juga?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk membuka kaos dalamnya.

"Kurasa ti- tidak usah…" Hinata _blushing to the max_. Hinata yakin dia akan pingsan ketika melihat Naruto melanjutkan aksi mencopotnya lebih jauh.

.

.

Naruto bersiap di depan jendela. Mengatur pose. Dilesapkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya, dipalingkan wajahnya ke samping, dan dipejamkanlah kedua matanya sesuai dengan pose karakter laki-laki yang ada di manuskrip Hinata. Melihat Naruto seperti itu membuat tangan Hinata sedikit gemetar. Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Ia yang pemalu itu tak merasa tak sanggup jika harus menggambar objek asli yang seperti ini, terlebih lagi Naruto adalah orang yang disukainya.

'Ah, tubuh _cowok_ beda sekali dengan aku, ya… ototnya terlihat elastis dan lebih liat daripada _cewek_…' batin Hinata yang kini menjadi sedikit lebih paham tentang proporsi remaja laki-laki. Hinata masih mengamati tubuh Naruto sambil memperbaiki sketsa di kertas manuskripnya. Ketika Hinata kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto, terasa ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda. Jendela yang terbuka membuat angin yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut kuning Naruto. Langit yang bergradasi warna jingga dengan sinar matahari senja menerpa wajah Naruto yang tenang –berbeda dengan biasanya—. Pantulan cahaya itu masuk ke mata Hinata melalui kornea matanya. Kemudian, melewati pupil yang lebarnya diatur oleh iris violet muda Hinata. Cahaya tersebut dibiaskan oleh lensa sehingga terbentuk bayangan di retina yang bersifat nyata, terbalik, dan diperkecil. Sel konus dan basilus yang ada di matanya kemudian meneruskan sinyal cahaya tersebut ke otak melalui saraf optik menuju lobus oksipitalis yang ada di otak besar. Otak itu pun membalikkan lagi bayangan yang ditangkap di retina sehingga objek itu terlihat sesuai dengan aslinya. Impuls yang diterima Hinata adalah '_Naruto terlihat begitu keren_'. Hal simpel namun rumit itu telah sukses memacu sekresi hormon adrenalin hingga mempercepat debaran jantung Hinata, membuat aliran darah Hinata berdesir dengan cepat, dan tak lupa, rona merah jambu mulai mewarnai pipi putihnya –lagi—. Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan _deg-degan_nya.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, _t__otemo sugeeeee_~!" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ketika melihat manuskrip Hinata yang telah diperbaiki. Naruto begitu mengagumi karya gadis berambut indigo, Hinata.

"Ini berkat Naruto-kun… terima kasih banyak," ucap Hinata dengan pandangan ke arah bola mata Naruto –untuk kedua kalinya (yang pertama ketika 'pengakuan')—. Perkataan Hinata itu tidak dibalas oleh Naruto dengan kata-kata, melainkan dibalas dengan cengiran unjuk gigi yang merupakan ciri khas Naruto. Seketika, napas Hinata sesak lagi karena Uzumaki Naruto –selalu—.

…ooo…

…ooo…

Semua peralatan menggambar komik Hinata sudah disimpan dan ditata dengan rapi di ruang audio visual. Sementara itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.10 sore. Naruto dan Hinata pun beranjak untuk meninggalkan gedung SMA. Hinata meminta izin untuk ikut pulang bersama Naruto karena dia ingin mengembalikan baju Karin yang dipinjamnya. Tidak etis jika Hinata menitipkan baju yang dipinjamnya kepada Naruto tanpa berterima kasih langsung kepada Karin yang telah meminjaminya baju. Naruto pun mengiyakan permintaan Hinata dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Naruto, menapaki jalan beraspal ditemani hembusan angin musim semi beraroma bunga sakura.

.

.

Di rumah Naruto.

"Karin-chan, terima kasih banyak atas baju yang telah kamu pinjamkan kepadaku kemarin. Maaf telah merepotkan," Hinata ber-_ojigi_ kemudian menyerahkan kain bungkusan yang telah diikat rapi.

"Terima kasih kembali, Nadeshiko-sama…" Karin pun tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ja- jangan panggil aku seperti itu… panggil aku Hinata saja."

"Oke," Karin mengiyakan perkataan Hinata. "Jaga Naruto, ya!"

"Umh?"

"Sejak bertemu denganmu, tepatnya semenjak kamu mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, Naruto agak berubah," Karin menjelaskan alasan itu kepada Hinata.

"Benarkah?" mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar pernyataan dari Karin. Hinata berpikir apa yang telah berubah dari Naruto? Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

.

"HAYOOOOOO! _Ngomongin_ aku, ya!" Tiba tiba seseorang yang digosipkan itu muncul. Naruto baru saja selesai mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan T-shirt jingga bertuliskan 'FIGHT _FOR YOUR RIGHT NOIZE A GO GO!_' seperti sebuah lirik lagu. Lebih tepatnya lirik lagu bergenre metal rock dari Aqua Timez yang berjudul _Full a Gain_. Ternyata Naruto penikmat hasil karya atau bisa dibilang fans dari Aqua Timez –sebut saja _Team AQUA_—. Apa Naruto juga menyukai lagu Aqua Timez yang bergenre klasik dengan sentuhan J-rock seperti lagu _Mayonaka no Orchestra_? –pertanyaan yang tidak begitu penting—.

"Hih, _pede_. Lanjut besok di perpustakaan, oke!" Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Hinata. Mengapa di perpustakaan? Ya, Karin dan Hinata sebenarnya adalah anggota dari klub perpustakaan. Mereka sering bertemu, tapi tidak pernah saling sapa. Hinata benar-benar kutu buku yang pendiam. Ketika Karin ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku kedokteran, dia selalu menemukan Hinata juga membaca buku tebal yang beruhubungan dengan kedokteran dan biologi di meja paling pojok di ruang perpustakaan. Di mata Karin sebagai sesama perempuan, Hinata itu benar-benar sempurna tanpa cela bagaikan dewi yang bereinkarnasi. Hinata itu _keren_! Ingin sekali Karin berbicara dengan Hinata yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya, masuk di jurusan kedokteran. Kini, mpian Karin terwujud sudah. Berkat Naruto, mungkin. Sepertinya Karin harus berlaku baik kepada Naruto mulai dari saat ini.

.

.

Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang lagi. Kali ini tidak dengan sepeda berkeranjang, tetapi dengan berjalan kaki. Hari tidak hujan, langit masih belum terlalu gelap. Jalanan cukup ramai, dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang pulang dari bekerja. Sebenarnya tidak perlu khawatir membiarkan Hinata pulang sendirian. Namun, entah mengapa Naruto ingin mengantarkan Hinata. Naruto tidak peka dengan hatinya sendiri.

Ketika mereka berdua berjalan, hanya langkah kaki yang bisa mereka dengarkan. Mereka seakan membisu. Bingung untuk memulai percakapan dari mana.

"Komik Hinata belum memiliki judul, ya?" Naruto mulai memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Iya…" jawab Hinata kalem.

"Kita harus mencari judul yang sesuai dengan alur cerita di komikmu… Hm, komikmu itu bergenre romansa, kan?" Naruto dan Hinata berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau judulnya Himawari? Aku sangat suka bunga matahari," Hinata angkat bicara.

"… tanpa matahari, takkan ada bunga yang bisa memekarkan kelopak indah yang terikat dengan erat pada kuncup, termasuk bunga matahari. Bunga matahari itu bunga yang setia. Tanpa matahari minta, meski kecil kemungkinannya untuk dipandang oleh matahari yang selama ini selalu membagikan cahayanya pada semua bunga lain, dia tetap menghadap ke arah matahari dan bermekaran dengan sepenuh hati. Keadaan bunga matahari yang selalu memandang matahari itu disebut heliotropisme. Selain itu, bunga matahari adalah bunga yang kuat. Meski diterpa angin kencang, dia tetap berdiri dengan tegak. Warna cerahnya yang tidak pernah pudar itu, orang yang melihatnya seakan mendapat semangat baru. Bunga matahari itu seperti karakter utama dalam komik ini. Dia tetap mencintai sahabatnya, sekalipun sahabatnya itu tidak lagi mengingatnya, sekalipun sahabatnya menyukai orang lain. Dia juga menyemangati sahabatnya tanpa harus memaksa sahabatnya untuk mengingat bahwa dia pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup sahabatnya itu," Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang filosofi bunga matahari –yang selama ini menjadi panutan dalam hidupnya— jika dihubungkan dengan jalan cerita komiknya.

"Sepertinya cocok. Kita gunakan judul itu saja," ucap Naruto kemudian disambut oleh anggukan dari Hinata.

.

"… kupikir, bunga matahari itu seperti Hinata, ya?" Naruto mengulas senyuman di wajahnya sembari menoleh ke arah Hinata, tetapi Hinata hanya terdiam, hanya bergumam dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Naruto. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka dan perkataan Naruto barusan membuat atmosfer di antara mereka terasa sepi, padahal suasana di sekitarnya ramai. Angin pun berhembus, Hinata merasa sedikit membeku. Dingin sekali angin musim semi ini –ya, masih minggu kedua musim semi, kan?— Hinata lalu menghembuskan napasnya pada kedua tangannya, berusaha meniupkan kehangatan yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya yang bersuhu 37 derajat Celcius. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu kemudian meraih tangan mungil Hinata –tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan (lagi)—, menautkan tangan mereka berdua, membagi kehangatan. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dan mulai mengeluarkan rona kemerahan –seperti Hinata—, sedangkan Hinata menunduk sambil berjalan di belakang Naruto seperti anak itik yang mengikuti induknya. Langkahnya seakan kaku. Sepertinya Naruto memang berubah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Hito no te tte konna ni attakai n da. Jinsei tte mada konna ni subarashii n da. Kimi ga warau to boku mo ureshii. Sou omoeru jibun ni yatto deaetta…"**_

"_**Tangan seseorang sehangat ini. Dunia masih seluarbiasa ini. Ketika kau tersenyum, aku pun turut bahagia. Akhirnya diriku bisa merasakan hal itu ketika aku bersamamu…"**_

_**~Ehagaki no Haru (Kartu Pos Bergambar Musim Semi) by Aqua Timez**_

.

.

Tsuzuku~

Bersambung~

.

.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Huaaaa! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Hn, banyak sekali deskripsi di chapter ini. Maaf karena saya telat _update_. Hal ini karena saya sedang sibuk persiapan untuk SNMPTN dan ujian-ujian lainnya.

Di salah satu paragraf juga saya selipkan _mekanisme melihat_. Yaah, hitung-hitung belajar juga buat Ujian Nasional nanti *nasib anak kelas tiga, harus banyak belajar T_T*.

Mengapa ada Aqua Timez di chapter ini? Hahahaha, saya adalah Aqua Fanz (sebutan untuk Team Aqua Indonesia). Saya sangat menikmati lagu-lagu karya Aqua Timez. Lirik lagu mereka begitu dalam dan saya pun pernah menangis karenanya. Di chapter ini saya juga mengutip salah satu lagu mereka yang saya sukai. Coba dengarkan lagu ini atau lihatlah PV-nya. Saya yakin anda akan langsung suka dengan lagunya. Untuk chapter depan saya juga akan memberi kutipan-kutipan lirik lagu dari mereka yang sekiranya bisa menggetarkan hati pembaca semua.

.

Berikut ini adalah balasan untuk yang mereview tanpa login (bagi yang login, balasan review akan dikirim lewat PM)

**Dey chan**

Terima kasih banyak telah mereview -lagi- chapter 2... ini sudah apdet kok. namun maaf, saya telat update. selamat membaca~ XD

**sarusabiraa**

Terima kasih banyak! saya akan terus berusaha! :D

.

Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic saya.

Saya adalah makhluk yang tidak sempurna. Karena itulah, saya mohon kritik dan saran anda pada fanfic ini. :D

Mind to R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

**Himawari **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya…**

"… kupikir, bunga matahari itu seperti Hinata, ya?" Naruto mengulas senyuman di wajahnya sembari menoleh ke arah Hinata, tetapi Hinata hanya terdiam, hanya bergumam dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Naruto. Jarak di antara mereka dan perkataan Naruto barusan membuat atmosfer di antara mereka terasa sepi, padahal suasana di sekitarnya ramai.

Angin pun berhembus, Hinata merasa sedikit membeku. Dingin sekali angin musim semi ini –ya, masih minggu kedua musim semi, kan?— Hinata lalu menghembuskan napasnya pada kedua tangannya, berusaha meniupkan kehangatan yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya yang bersuhu 37 derajat Celcius. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu kemudian meraih tangan mungil Hinata –tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan (lagi)—, menautkan tangan mereka berdua, membagi kehangatan. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dan mulai mengeluarkan rona kemerahan –seperti Hinata—, sedangkan Hinata menunduk sambil berjalan di belakang Naruto seperti anak itik yang mengikuti induknya. Langkahnya seakan kaku. Sepertinya Naruto memang berubah.

.

.

* * *

**Himawari -Bunga Matahari-**

_**Chapter**_** 4**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei owns NARUTO

Warnings: AU, OOC

Fanfiction written by: Natsucchii

* * *

.

.

"Baru kali ini bertemu dengan seorang sepertimu, Hinata-chan. Aku bersyukur," ucap gadis berambut merah kepada gadis berambut indigo.

"A-aku juga bersyukur bisa menemukan teman yang baik seperti Karin-chan…" balas gadis indigo yang bernama Hinata. Dia dan gadis berambut merah, Karin, sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tepatnya sedang berada di ruang referensi, yang selalu kosong. Mereka memang berjanji untuk bertemu, melanjutkan cerita tentang Naruto.

"Oh iya, aku sudah dengar cerita dari _obasan_ tentangmu. Beliau meminta maaf karena membuatmu berpura-pura di hadapan Naruto sebagai orang yang baru dikenal. Hal ini kita semua lakukan demi kesembuhan Naruto."

"Naruto masih belum bisa mengingatmu, ya? Semenjak kecelakaan itu…"

"Iya…" Hinata pun menunduk, mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Padahal dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, dia masih ingat…" tambah Karin lagi.

Entah mengapa, kalimat itu membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit, seakan membuka luka yang telah lama mengering. Hal itu memang benar. Mengapa hanya Hinata yang terlupakan? Padahal Hinata lah sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Naruto, lebih dari Sasuke maupun Sakura. Mengapa kecelakaan itu harus terjadi? Dengan kejam, kecelakaan itu telah memutuskan ikatan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Kini, hanya Hinata yang bisa mengingat kenangan-kenanagan masa kecil yang pernah mereka alami. Kenangan bagai ribuan daun hijau di pohon telah berguguran dan mengering karena musim yang berganti, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di tengah angin yang berhembus. Hinata hanya bisa menatap sang matahari tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

.

"… tapi aku yakin, tanpa harus memaksakan Naruto untuk mengingat, perasaan kalian akan menyadarkan Naruto."

"Maksudnya?" Hinata tersentak dengan perkataan Karin hingga mengangkat dagunya, menatap Karin dengan iris lavendernya.

"Kamu akan tahu seiring berjalannya waktu bagaimana Naruto yang sekarang."

.

.

**Satu bulan kemudian,**

Istirahat pertama hari ini benar-benar berbeda. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Naruto di kedai Ichiraku –di kantin—. Ya, Naruto tidak makan di kantin karena dia membawa bentou yang telah dibuat dengan sepenuh hati oleh ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina. Kini Naruto sedang berada di kelas 2-4, kelasnya, bersama dengan kedua sahabat masa kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka makan bekal bersama. Persahabatan yang baik sekali, kan? :D

"Naruto-kun, kudengar sudah sebulan ini kau selalu bersama Hinata-chan di ruang audio visual setiap sekolah berakhir. Memangnya _kenapa_?" Sakura bertanya sambil menggenggam sumpitnya yang telah mengapit _ekkado_, bersiap untuk memasukkan gorengan lezat buatannya itu dalam mulutnya.

"Dobe kan mesum. Mungkin saja dia memanfaatkan kepolosan Hyuuga dan yaaah, _if you know what I mean_…" ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi kemudian dia memasukkan _tamagoyaki_ buatan Sakura ke dalam mulutnya. Ya, Sakura telah membuatkannya '_bentou cinta_', _bentou_ khas keluarga Haruno.

"NANI?! Benarkah itu, Naruto-kun? Kau su- sudah—" Sakura sangat kaget hingga _ekkado_ yang sudah ada di antara himpitan sumpitnya terjatuh. Fyuuh, untung terjatuh di kotak _bentou_-nya… Sayang, kan kalau terbuang?

"Baka, bukan seperti itu. Kau lebih mesum, Teme! Pasti kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertama Sakura-chan… " ucap Naruto seakan mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Hal itu membuat air muka Sasuke berubah –menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Dobe satu itu—, sedangkan wajah Sakura diwarnai rona merah jambu senada dengan bunga sakura yang terlihat dari jendela yang kini bermekaran.

"_Uzai_*," ucap Sasuke sebal karena pernyataan Naruto sangat tepat. Lebih lengkapnya, Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertama Sakura ketika malam Natal. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana romantisnya ciuman di bawah turunnya salju yang dihiasi dengan langit yang penuh dengan lampu warna-warni –dan tentu saja pohon Natal yang gemerlapan—. Suasana seperti itu takkan bisa Sasuke dan Sakura lupakan.

"Sakura-chan, Teme, berjanjilah padaku jangan mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain. Sebenarnya aku… dan Hinata…"

"… menggambar komik bersama."

.

"Wow, tak kusangka. Hinata-chan itu ternyata suka menggambar komik. _Sugoi da ne_, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman manis yang menggantung di pipinya –meminta persetujuan dari kekasihnya itu—.

"Dasar bocah Hyuuga kekanakan. Komik cuma bacaan anak kecil." Senyuman di pipi Sakura seketika memudar saat mendengar ucapan kejam itu dari Sasuke. Sayang sekali. Ternyata Sasuke tidak memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang dipikirkan Sakura.

**BRAAKKK**

Terdengar suara gebrakan tangan Naruto di atas meja yang begitu keras –untung saja kelas ini sepi, cuma mereka bertiga—.

"_**NANI ITTENDA YO**_**! JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN KALAU KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG HINATA, TEMEEEE!**" teriak Naruto dengan amarah lalu berdiri dari kursinya, mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Apa masalahmu heh, Naruto?" Sasuke mendorong dada Naruto hingga dia terjatuh. Naruto kemudian bangkit, mendorong balik Sasuke. Sasuke pun terbaring di lantai.

"Mengapa kau begitu marah saat aku menjelek-jelekkan dia? Bukankah kau **ti-dak—ter-ta-rik** dengannya?" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada dua kata, "tidak tertarik", yang kemudian disambut _death glare_ dari Naruto. Naruto langsung menduduki Sasuke agar dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas maupun menyerangnya. Dicengkeramnya lagi kerah kemeja Sasuke, sementara tangan Naruto yang satunya mengepal, bersiap untuk meluncurkan tinjuannya pada wajah tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tch, tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Teme!"

"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN, HENTIKAN!" Sakura yang melihat tindakan anarkis kedua teman kecilnya itu memberanikan diri untuk memisahkan mereka. Naruto yang melihat Sakura menginterupsi dirinya dan Sasuke pun akhirnya menghentikan aksinya. Kalau Sakura kena pukul, bagaimana? Tidak etis jika seorang laki-laki memukul perempuan, padahal perempuanlah yang harus dilindungi laki-laki. Dan suasana pun kini menjadi sunyi saat Naruto meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

"Hei Dobe, kau tak sadar telah menyukai Hyuuga," gumam Sasuke pelan.

...ooo...

…ooo…

Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah lorong depan sekolahnya dengan langkah yang tak yakin. Dia ingin melihat pengumuman nilai ujian tengah semesternya yang dipajang di papan pengumuman. Hinata juga ingin tahu, apakah menggambar komik membuat nilai-nilainya turun. Namun ternyata, setelah melihat pengumuman nilai, Hinata merasa lega dan mengembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. Nilai-nilainya masih sempurna. Nilai sepuluh di semua mata pelajaran. Siswa yang merajai ujian tengah semester ternyata bukan hanya Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke juga mendapatkan nilai yang sama, nilai sepuluh di setiap mata pelajaran. Yaaah, jangan ditanya, mereka berdua adalah "_The Face of Konohagakuen_".

Mata Hinata kembali menyusuri baris demi baris nama-nama siswa yang ada di SMA Konohagakuen, berharap dia bisa menemukan nama Uzumaki Naruto. Akhirnya Hinata pun menemukan nama pemuda yang dia cintai itu. Nama pemuda itu ada di nomor paling akhir. Hinata tak bergeming mengetahui kenyataan itu, sedih rasanya. Naruto ada di urutan terbawah, sedangkan dia menjulang di peringkat teratas bersama sahabat Naruto, Sasuke. Semua nilai Naruto di bawah rata-rata. Itu berarti bahwa Naruto harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan nilai di semua mata pelajaran. Seburuk itukah rekor belajar Naruto? Apa ini karena Naruto terlalu bersemangat membantu Hinata menyelesaikan manuskripnya sehingga membuat Naruto tidak sempat belajar? Padahal di setiap minggunya mereka belajar, padahal sosok Naruto dalam ingatan Hinata adalah anak yang pantang menyerah dan selalu berusaha...

'Ah, mungkin belajar setiap minggu kurang efektif. Aku harus membantu Naruto-kun,' pikir Hinata.

.

"GYAAA~ APA-APAAN INI?! LEPASKAN AKU,_ KARIN NO BAKA_!" Naruto berteriak dengan begitu _lebay_ ketika Karin menyeretnya di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkaget-kaget karena teriakan Naruto yang memecah keheningan ruang perpustakaan. Melihat dirinya menjadi sasaran _death glare_ para kutu buku yang sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca , Naruto pun diam.

"**BAKA YARO. Sampai kapan kamu mau terus begini? Kau harus belajar! Jangan mengecewakan Ojichan dan Obachan!**" tanpa sadar, Karin pun berteriak tepat di telinga Naruto. Mendengar suara Karin yang menggelegar itu, dia langsung menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Karin. Kini Karinlah yang menjadi sasaran _death glare_ dari para kutu buku –yang merupakan teman seklubnya—.

"_Ojamashimashita, gomen nasai,_**" kata Karin dengan senyuman –terpaksa— lalu membawa Naruto menuju meja di pojok perpustakaan tersebut. Di sana, Hinata telah menunggu.

.

.

"Apa impianmu?" tanya Karin dengan tekanan yang menginterogasi Naruto. Karin terlihat bagaikan seorang intelijen yang sedang mengorek informasi mangsa –ralat— tersangka.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Baka," dan bibir Karin pun ikut mengerucut.

"Jangan begitu, Karin-chan. Aku percaya, Naruto-kun pasti akan menemukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya selagi berjalan. Ya, kan, Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Seorang bidadari ada di pihaknya, itu cukup membuat hati Naruto berdebar lebih cepat. Sampai sebegitunya Hinata men-support dirinya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Iris biru langitnya tak bisa berpaling dari wajah merona dihiasi senyuman yang ada di hadapannya. Senyuman yang lebih lembut dan lebih manis daripada permen kapas yang disukai anak-anak. Entah mengapa, senyuman itu terasa tidak asing bagi Naruto. Ya, senyuman Hinata itu juga membuat hatinya tenang. Sepertinya ada kekuatan baru yang bergemuruh di hati Naruto. Tangan besar Naruto refleks menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Hinata. "Hinata-chan, _onegaishimasu_!"

"_Un. Ganbarimashou ne_!" Dan senyuman pun mengembang di wajah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ehem!" Karin berdehem karena dia merasa dikucilkan dari pembicaraan. Dunia serasa milik berdua, _NaruHina's Own World_.

"Karin, mohon bantuannya juga, ya!" Naruto menepuk pundak sepupunya dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Demi _ojichan_ dan _obachan_ yang telah berbaik hati mengizinkanku tinggal di rumahnya, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu belajar," jawab Karin.

"Jadi kita akan belajar setiap hari, setiap jam istirahat kedua di tempat ini."

"Ya. Terima kasih~" Dan Naruto _nyengir_ bahagia.

.

.

"Hn, rumus ini menyebalkan sekali. Tak bisa masuk ke otakku…" ucap Naruto frustasi sambil menarik-narik rambut kuningnya yang menyala, padahal baru lima belas menit yang lalu dia diminta untuk menghafalkan rumus tersebut oleh Karin. Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan soal kimia pun meletakkan pensilnya, menghentikan kegiatannya karena mendengar keluhan Naruto. Dia ingin membantu Naruto, kan?

"Yang mana?" tanya Hinata dan Naruto pun menunjuk pada rumus penjumlahan trigonometri.

"Oh, itu. Cara menghafalkannya, ehm… Mungkin agak aneh, tapi dengarkan, ya!" kata-kata Hinata itu disambut dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Sin dalam kurung alfa plus beta sama dengan _Shibuya punya cewek yang sangat baik, suka cosplay_."

"… **Shi**buya adalah **sin alfa**, **c**ewek adalah **cos beta**, **s**angat **b**aik adalah **sin beta**, dan **cos**pl**a**y adalah **cos alfa**. Jadi, sin dalam kurung alfa plus beta sama dengan sin alfa cos beta ditambah dengan sin beta cos alfa. Bagaimana?"

"Aa, keren juga…" angguk-angguk Naruto yang kini mulai menghafalkan rumus yang Hinata beritahukan kepadanya.

"Semakin aneh cara menghafalnya, kamu akan semakin ingat," tambah Karin pada Naruto.

"Contohnya rumus yang baru saja muncul di otakku. Rumus yang kuciptakan dari keadaan yang kulihat saat ini," Karin pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh? Memangnya apa?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran, sedangkan Hinata hanya memainkan pensilnya dalam genggaman kelima jarinya. Memangnya apa yang akan dikatakan Karin?

"Dua orang sedang jatuh cinta. **Cinta **Hinata dipadu **cinta** Naruto sama dengan penjumlahan **cinta **NaruHina ditambah selisih **cinta** NaruHina. Dua kali cos x kali cos y sama dengan cos jumlah xy ditambah cos selisih xy," ucap Karin dengan penekanan pada semua kata 'cinta'.

"Apa-apaan itu~" Naruto cengo hingga menggerogoti pensil kayu.

"Karin-chan!" Hinata merona, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di balik buku latihan soal kimia yang dia kerjakan tadi. Hebat, Karin benar-benar sensitif. Namun, bukankah yang jatuh cinta itu hanya Hinata saja?

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" Karin tertawa seperti om-om kegirangan.

"**PSSST!**"

...ooo...

…ooo…

**Jam pulang sekolah,**

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, aku mau ekskul dulu."

"Huh, ekskul atau caper sama Sasuke? Sasuke udah punya Sakura-chan loh, percuma," goda Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Karin dan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Memang aku terlihat secentil itu ya? Aku sudah tahu kalau Sasuke-kun bersama Sakura," ucap Karin dengan begitu tenang kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke arah samping, mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hinata yang berhadapan dengan Karin belum pernah melihat Karin yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Hinata bisa melihat jelas apa yang dirasakan Karin dari air mukanya. Sama seperti dirinya, merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karin menyukai Sasuke. Hinata pun melirik ke arah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Karin. Hinata tahu benar bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura. Seandainya Hinata bisa menjadi seseorang yang murah senyum dan lincah seperti Sakura, mungkin Naruto akan bisa menyukainya. Ya, seandainya saja… Namun, ketiga orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ini tidak bisa melawan takdir.

"Hinata-… chan?" Iris biru langit menemukan wajah merona yang sedang melamun menatap wajahnya. Refleks, wajah Naruto pun ikut memerah melihat dirinya ditatap seperti itu oleh Hinata.

'Hinata-chan lucu, apa yang sedang dia lamunkan, yaa?' pikir Naruto dalam hati sambil memandangi wajah merona yang ada di sampingnya.

"Naa- Na- ru- to- kun…" _BINGO_! ternyata iris lavender yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya juga menemukan wajah merona sang pangeran yang menatap wajahnya.

"Hei, kalian jangan saling tatap begitu. Aku iri, nih! Sana berangkat!" Karin mendorong punggung kedua temannya itu hingga membuat mereka melangkahkan kakinya dengan paksa. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Karin.

"Karin-chan tidak apa-apa?" Jujur, Hinata mencemaskan Karin.

"Pasti! Aku kan kuat! Hehehe," Karin tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata pun balas melambaikan tangannya kemudian mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

"Kamu tak perlu khawatir, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto dengan santai sambil memandangi langit yang membiru.

"Kalau kita mencintai seseorang, bukankah kita turut bahagia ketika kita melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia?" bisik Naruto tiba-tiba di telinga Hinata dengan lembut. Napas hangat Naruto yang menghembus telinganya membuat Hinata merasa sedikit geli dan deg-degan. Entah _kesambet_ apa Naruto bisa mengatakan hal bijak seperti itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum, mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada tas sekolahnya, menundukkan kepala, dan berkata "Ya"

.

.

"_**Sen no yoru o koete ima anata ni ai ni ikou. Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru. Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai. Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte. Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda. Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na **__**hito **__**ni wa suki tte tsutaeru. Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa…"**_

"_**Akan kulalui ribuan malam dan pergi temui dirimu saat ini. Ada suatu hal yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku ingin dicintai olehmu, tapi sepertinya kau takkan mencintaiku. Aku mengembara di dalam pengulangan itu. Aku pun telah menemukan satu jawaban: meskipun aku takut, meskipun aku akan terluka, akan kukatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' kepada orang yang kusukai. **__**Meskipun perasaan ini tak terbalas, katakan **__**'A**__**ku menyukaimu**__**'**__** kepada orang yang k**__**au**__**sukai**__**. I**__**tu adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini**__**…"**_

_**~Sen no Yoru o Koete (Akan Kulalui Ribuan Malam) by Aqua Timez**_

...ooo...

…ooo…

Kembali lagi pada ruang rahasia milik Naruto dan Hinata. Ruang audio visual memang sangat membantu Hinata selama sebulan ini. Hinata bisa menyelesaikan hampir semua sketsa untuk manuskripnya. Saat ini, kurang satu bab akhir dan Hinata pun bisa melakukan penintaan pada manuskrip _manga_-nya.

Pada bangku yang sama seperti satu bulan yang lalu, Hinata menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas manuskrip. Tangan ahlinya bergerak dengan gesit sehingga menghasilkan garis yang berani, tidak putus-putus. Namun, kegesitan tangan 'dewa'nya terhenti ketika Hinata dihadapkan untuk menggambar suatu adegan penting. Bagaimana posisi orang berpelukan yang benar? Ketika menggambar storyboard-nya dahulu, Hinata melewati adegan itu dan menggantikannya dengan kerangka dasar proporsi manusianya saja –garis berbentuk lingkaran dan oval—. Lalu sekarang? Hinata menggambarnya dengan membayangkan posisi orang yang sedang berpelukan tersebut dan hasilnya cukup bagus –menurut Hinata sendiri—.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Hinata memberikan beberapa lembar sketsa manuskrip yang berhasil dia selesaikan hari ini. Naruto pun menerimanya kemudian membaca dan mengamati karya yang telah berhasil Hinata goreskan di sana. Mata Naruto pun terhenti pada lembar terakhir yang sedang dia pegang.

"Hinata-chan, adegan berpelukan ini janggal, deh! Padahal ini adegan akhir yang penting, kan? entah mengapa sama sekali _nggak_ terasa _feel_-nya."

"Aa? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menggambar adegan itu. Selain itu, aku belum tahu apa yang dirasakan orang ketika berpelukan… Jadi, _feel_-nya _nggak_ terasa," jelas Hinata sambil menarik-narik rok liptnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua yang jadi modelnya?"

"Na— Naruto-kun… Maksud—"

"Ya. Kita foto berdua, memerankan adegan itu! Sama seperti aku dulu, lho~. Lagipula aku bawa kamera digital, jadi kamu bisa menggambar sambil melihat fotonya! Ideku bagus, kan?" sela Naruto dengan riang. Semangat membara pun terpancar di kedua iris Naruto. Memang itu ide yang sangat bagus dan praktis. Namun Naruto-kun, apakah kamu tak memikirkan bagaimana keadaan gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu? Terutama keadaan perasaannya…

.

Hinata –yang bahkan belum mengatakan 'ya' atas ide Naruto— hanya berdiri membatu di depan jendela, dia gugup, bingung mengatur perasaannya, sedangkan Naruto mengatur kamera digitalnya agar mendapatkan _point of view_ yang tepat dan mengatur _timer_ otomatis agar fotonya dapat tertangkap dengan mudah. Karena persiapannya sudah selesai, Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata dan mempersiapkan pose mereka. Hinata menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan tak yakin akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Daijoubu da yo, Hinata-chan." Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian samping wajah Hinata.

"Ini kulakukan untuk komikmu karena aku adalah fans pertama yang akan selalu membantumu," bisik Naruto lembut di telinga Hinata.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata sedikit lebih erat, tapi tetap memeluknya dengan sangat hati-hati. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa aneh. Rasanya seperti rindu yang entah tak bisa terungkap dengan kata-kata. Rindu dengan seseorang yang telah lama tidak ditemui, mungkin seperti itu, padahal Naruto selalu bertemu dengan Hinata setiap hari untuk menggambar di ruang audio visual ini. Degup jantung Hinata terasa olehnya. Berdegup dengan cepat. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata juga merasakan degup jantungnya.

**'Klik**,' suara kamera pun terdengar. Pose mereka telah tertangkap kamera. Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya di punggung Hinata. Wajah imut Hinata yang dipenuhi rona merah pun tertangkap oleh lensa mata Naruto. Sorot mata lavender itu dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa gadis ini –begitu— mencintainya.

.

.

"Matahari sudah terbenam. Bawa saja kameranya denganmu, Hinata-chan. Kamu akan mengerjakan manuskripmu di rumah, kan? Karena ayahmu sedang ke luar kota…" kata Naruto sambil memberikan kamera digital jingganya kepada Hinata.

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata lembut diiringi dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya.

"Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu karena Karin meminta aku pulang bersamanya."

"Ti— tidak masalah, aku sudah menelepon sopirku, kok! Mata ashita." Satu lagi senyuman mengembang pada pipi putih Hinata.

"De wa mata," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman pula, senyuman yang menentramkan hati Hinata.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Naruto hanya bisa melihat tubuh mungil yang semakin mengecil di pelupuk matanya ditemani mega yang yang berwarna indah di langit.

.

.

Hinata telah sampai di pintu gerbang rumahnya. Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

'Aku tak percaya… Jantung Naruto-kun berdegup dengan kencang...' Hinata terus saja memikirkan hal itu sedari tadi, pelukan pertamanya dengan orang yang dicintainya. Memang Naruto maksa, tapi— tapi Hinata menjadi tahu sesuatu hal yang baru tentang Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto juga sama-sama gugup seperti dirinya tadi. Namun, kegugupan itu tak terlihat pada wajah Naruto. Apa semua pemuda menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan seperti itu? atau hanya sang gadis lah yang terlalu berlebihan ketika merasakan pelukan orang yang dicintainya?

"Tadaima~" Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dan meletakkan sepatunya.

"Okaerinasai," jawab seseorang dari dalam Rumah. Suara yang berat.

'DEG! Suara itu? Jangan-jangan…' Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan firasat yang kurang baik. Hinata berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan dia menemukan seseorang yang menjawab salamnya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Benar, suara itu adalah suara ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Aa—Ayah… bu- bukankah ayah akan pulang ke rumah besok lusa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Iya. Syukurlah, pekerjaan ayah selesai lebih cepat." Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu ya…" Hinata membalas senyuman ayah tercintanya itu, senyuman terpaksa. Entah mengapa otot-otot di pipi Hinata terasa kaku untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Oh iya, ayah menemukan kertas bergambar ini di meja belajarmu. Bisakah kamu jelaskan semua ini? Bukankah kamu telah berjanji pada ayah, Hinata?" kata ayahnya dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan.

.

'Gawaaat, itu kan manuskrip mangaku!'

'Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

~Tsuzuku

~Bersambung

.

.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

*) Uzai = Menyebalkan

**) Ojamashimashita, gomen ne = Mohon maaf karena telah mengganggu Anda

.

HUWAAAH~ Akhirnya chapter 4 ini selesai juga. Maaf karena saya lama sekali updatenya. Maklum, sibuk mempersiapkan Ujian Nasional yang akhirnya selesai juga.

Hehe, kali ini saya tulis dengan banyak kejadian. Ada rahasia baru yang terkuak pada chapter ini, kan? Naruto pernah hilang ingatan. Kira-kira karena kecelakaan apa ya? Tunggu di chapter 5!

Lagu Aqua Timez untuk chapter ini adalah Sen no Yoru o Koete, salah satu lagu favorit saya. Lagu ini merupakan lagu yang tulus karena mengajarkan kita untuk ikhlas jika orang yang dicintai mencintai orang lain. Saya belajar banyak dari lagu ini.

.

Berikut adalah balasan untuk yang mereview chapter 3.

**Mitsu Rui**

Salam kenal Rui-san! Terima kasih banyak! Ah, tragedi ya… Hehe, kita tunggu saja endingnya. Ternyata jalan ceritanya sudah kemana-mana, bahkan lebih dari satu komik yang sudah saya sebutkan di awal. Yosh! Ganbarimasuuuu~ XD

**Uchiha Shige**

Huah, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak telah mereview tulisan saya. :) Ah, ide ini pun saya kompilasi dari komik-komik yang pernah saya baca. Mungkin anda bisa menemukan inspirasi dari membaca komik. tetap semangat!

**Guest**

Ya, saya Aqua Fanz! Saya selalu nangis ketika dengar lagu Aqua Timez yang menyentuh hati –cengeng lu, Nat, LOL— Maaf, saya updatenya nggak kilat, tapi ini sudah di-_update_ kan? terima kasih banyak reviewnya~ :D

**stevanirotty**

Terima kasih banyak stevanirotty-san! Sudah _update_, nih! :D

.

.

Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu membaca/ mereview fic saya. :3

Sampai jumpa di Himawari chapter 5!

_Sore de wa, mata aou_~ :D

Mind to R&R?


End file.
